boukengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsuki Mamiya
"The Strong Adventurer~BoukenYellow!" Her alternate name was Natsuki Mamiya. Natsuki Mamiya (間宮 菜月, Mamiya Natsuki) / Strong Adventurer BoukenYellow (強き冒険者ボウケンイエロー, Tsuyoki Bōkensha Bōken'ierō): Biography Real name is Lilina, Princess of Lemuria (Ririna). Natsuki is completely attached to Masumi Inou and met him long ago, when she was trapped under a rock in some ruins. The weight of that rock left her with amnesia. Natsuki is a rookie member of the Boukenger team. She is very naïve, which makes her seem like an air-head and a ditz. In fact, she freaked out when they first formed DaiBouken, as she and Masumi had not finished their training yet. She often refers to herself in the third person. Apparently, she can see into the immediate future (her visions are in greyscale), as evidenced in Task 1 when she foresaw Souta Mogami being obliterated by a fake Heart of Gordom. Later, in Task 2, after a brief confrontation with a Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu (which was interrupted by Souta and Sakura Nishihori), Sakura scolded her, believing her to be part of the Negative Syndicates — in fact, Natsuki's feelings were hurt so badly that she briefly doubted her worthiness to the team and returned her Accellular to Masumi. It took the others to cheer her up and convince her to rejoin. Natsuki owns a bracelet that had stayed with her when Masumi found her. She believes that if someone recognizes it, they would be able to let her know who she really is. Because of the need to find out her true origin, Natsuki joined the Boukengers. However, in Task 14, she ceased to consider her past to be her top priority when Dark Shadow Tsukumogami Nendogami tried to falsify the past. She is the only Boukenger without a rival. In Task 24, she controlled DaiBouken and Ultimate DaiBouken by herself. She calls Eiji Takaoka "Ei-chan". She is also often found eating something. In Task 33, Natsuki's past is finally revealed. Kazuko Karamonoya (from Tasks 9 and 10) told Natsuki that she did have a vague memory about the bracelet and showed her a statue of a woman wearing the bracelet and holding DaiKenjin Zubaan in his sword mode. After seeing this statue, both Natsuki and Zubaan started acting strangely. King Ryuuwon later revealed the truth about Natsuki and her sudden change: she is the last survivor of the Lemurian Civilization and her bracelet proves not only her origin but that she was an important member. One hundred-thousand years ago, her parents (played by Eri Tanaka, who played Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow, and Keisuke Tsuchiya, who previously played the role of Kazu Tenjisei/KirinRanger), knowing their civilization's nearing demise, left Natsuki in a Sleeping Capsule that would slow her growth speed to a rate of 1 year for every 5,000 years. Natsuki, thinking that she might finally find answers, is taken by Ryuuwon to where the capsule rests. They find not only that capsule, but the Precious known as "the Sun of Lemuria." When Natsuki touched the Precious, her entire appearance changed to that of a Lemurian and Grand Beast Rei brainwashed her into thinking that her parents' desire and her sacred duty was to activate the Sun of Lemuria and destroy humanity. Having also obtained control over Zubaan, Natsuki, the Questers and Masumi, who wanted to rescue her, disappear. When Masumi finally broke into the Jaryuu Tribe's base, he tried to bring Natsuki back from the trance Rei had put her in and after remembering who she was, a Boukenger, the trance ended and Natsuki returned to her previous appearance. After the entire event, she forgot everything that had happened up till the point after she touched the Sun of Lemuria. When she returns to the cave to return the Sun of Lemuria, her parents appear in a hologram to tell her that they wanted her to use the Sun to make the future better for mankind, and her real name, Lilina, is revealed. At the end of the series, Natsuki becomes the wielder of Zubaan, as well as finding out her treasure is the memories she forged with the Boukengers. A few years later, Natsuki fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. BoukenYellow GoGo Vehicles * GoGo Dozer * GoGo Drill * GoGo Attacker Arsenal * Accellular * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster/Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Bucket Scoopers * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head * Bouken Arm: Bucket Scoopers. BoukenYellow's tools, resemble bulldozer buckets, one for each hand. * Attacks: "Scooper Punch," where her punch power is increased to the point she can break cliff walls; "Scooper Phantom," where she maximizes the power of the GoGo Dozer's Parallel Engine and delivers an X-uppercut to the enemy. Trivia *Natsuki was based off Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow) from Choujin Sentai Jetman. * "Mamiya" (間宮) is from the surname of Japanese explorer Rinzo Mamiya (間宮 林蔵), who traced that Sakhalin (Karafuto) was not a peninsula but an island. Incidentally, Rinzo had learned surveying techniques from Tadataka Inou, just as Masumi is a mentor of sorts to Natsuki. * Natsuki's name in kanji "na" (菜) and "tsuki" (月) mean "cole (blossoms)" and "moon", which are often yellow. * Coincidentally, Lilina isn't the first Yellow Ranger to have a connection to Lemuria: Futoshi Kijima, the Yellow Ranger of Dai Sentai Goggle V, drew his powers from Lemuria as his ancient civilization. See Also *Ronny Robinson Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Child Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Heroine